


A Day With Bya-kun

by Karinakamichi



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drama, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1258327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karinakamichi/pseuds/Karinakamichi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day devoted to Bya-kun, that involves a certain pink haired lieutenant, and a situation with some paint. Please review if you will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day With Bya-kun

**Story:** **_A Day With Bya-kun_ **

**Summary:** **_A day devoted to Bya-kun, that involves a certain pink haired lieutenant, and a situation with paint._ **

**Disclaimer:** **_I don't own bleach..._ **

* * *

He tried to ignore it. He really tried to act as though he didn't see it, but sometimes, ignoring 'it' only made him notice it even more.

A certain pink blob continued popping in and out of sight. Now, the irritating lieutenant reached up, poking his shoulder, then of sight once again. Next, she appeared on the other side, poking his other shoulder.

"Byaaa-kun,"

There were questions as to why he was tolerable with her. None could be answered. The Noble's gaze drifted over, as he slightly cocked an eyebrow.

"Might I ask what you are doing, Yachiru? Should you not be with your captain?"

The tip of her small finger now met his cheek, before she jumped on his desk, throwing her arms out excitedly.

"Ken-chan was in a good mood, and said for me to take the day off! He told me you might be lonely, so I came to give you some company."

Oh, right, that was Kempachi for you. Vindictive, and a someone who thrived upon black mail. How long did he plan did he plan to hold on to that annoying grudge. It wasn't his fault that Zaraki didn't get to fight the intruding ryoka, and _he_ did. If someone opposing Soul Society and the law were to approach him, he would fight them. No questions.

He would not just stand by, while that mentally insane captain ran around in circles, continuously getting lost, thanks to unreliable directions. He had no obligation to wait, only for him to finally show up, six hours _after_ the ryoka had already got away.

He knew Kempachi was trying to get back at him for that. Byakuya was fully aware of how sadistic could be, and how he simply thrived on pushing other's buttons. Testing everyone's patience, it was honestly pathetic. It was a known fact that Yachiru was very cheerful, and loved fun, and it was obvious that she was being used to provoke him. Sadly, she remained oblivious to that. Kempachi was childish, and always had been.

"I assure you I do not need your company, Yachiru. As you see, I'm perfectly content with being alone." he said simply.

"Nobody should have to be alone." she protested, folding her arms. "So I'm gonna stay with you all day, whether you like it or not. If you're nice, Ken-chan might even give you a prize."

Giggling, she jumped down, landing on the floor with ease. Byakuya remained silent, his gaze drifting back to his papers. It was pointless to tell her to leave. He knew she wouldn't.

And she didn't. She stayed, skipping around the room. After a long moment of looking around, she finally huffed. "You're no fun, Bya-kun!"

His brow twitched, ever so slightly. "What _ever_ are you referring to?"

"This place is boring." she whined. "What you need is a little change."

It was true, he had to admit. The Kuchiki Mansion was the same as always; following the same routine every day. The last 'change' was Rukia's adoption into the Kuchiki clan. It could do them well to do something special, or a little different for once. Strange as it sounded, at times, the silence threatened to drive him crazy, which was why he often took late-night walks to relieve stress. "Indeed."

"And I know just the thing..." she whispered, giggling, as she put a finger on her chin. With the thought in mind, she slipped out of the room. However, no longer did _she_ go out, a messenger came _in_ , with a request from Head Captain Yamamoto, apparently asking for his assistance. Therefor, he was forced into putting down his paint brush, and delaying his current tasks.

Three hours later, he returned. Just _three measly hours_ , and it was enough time for everyone in the entire mansion to fall into such chaos. What could've possibly caused so much confusion among the elders. Whatever it was, it had the guards running.

"K-Kuchiki-sama!" two men were now kissing the floor at his feet. "Somebody has painted rainbows all over the walls. Nobody even saw who it was. We're terribly sorry, sir! Please forgive us for our weakness, and inability to prevent this from happening!"

He closed his eyes, and sighed. He had always disliked Captain Zaraki. _Curse both of them, and their childish ways._

The heck with being noble, and remaining calm. He truly hated everything about about them, and he would say it to their face, even more so, to Kempachi Zaraki, himself. _'You are truly a disgusting being...'_

* * *

**A/N:** **_What do you think? Review._ **


End file.
